


风眼乐园

by intheblueskyyy



Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intheblueskyyy/pseuds/intheblueskyyy
Summary: 小甜饼，圆了写一次冰岛和极光的心愿
Relationships: jondami/乔米/超凡双子/Super Sons
Kudos: 7





	风眼乐园

达米安这个人性格真的很别扭。少年时代乔纳森对他说，小D，你是我的朋友；达米安皱着眉说，不，我是你的搭档。长大后乔纳森说，D，你是我的爱人；达米安还是臭着一张脸说，不，我是你的搭档。很奇怪，他好像长不大的彼得潘，举手投足间展露的都是年少时盛气凌人的样子。达米安像刺猬，但他背上尖锐的刺只指向敌人，而向亲近之人袒露自己柔软的粉色肚皮，某种意义上来说他的内心也柔软得一塌糊涂，只是被他小心翼翼地隐藏得很好。达米安的心是旁人无法触及之地，但乔纳森却能牢牢地占据一席之地。乔和他相伴多年，早已成为对方生命中不可或缺的角色，因而边界和定义也逐渐模糊，变得不再那么重要。说是朋友，又不再只满足于此；说是家人，似乎又太归于平庸。但无论如何，他们从年少起就那样真诚而炽热地爱着对方；更重要的是，随着岁月的流逝，这份感情只增不减。  
在那个流浪于宇宙的、短短一瞬的暑假里，在那座充满未知与不可控因素的房子里，乔纳森见到了未来的自己。未来的乔笑着告诉他说，你的初吻给了一个黑发女孩。但未来毕竟是未来，谁也没有把握它到底会怎样，所以乔现在可以明确地肯定，未来乔不是女巫，更不是天生的预言家，所以他说的话被打破了。不是一个黑发女孩，而是一个黑发男孩，那个男孩还有着一双翡翠绿的眼睛，在黑夜里亮得如星星。他们太过不同，像白昼与夜晚的对立，像太阳与月亮截然不同的光，像火和冰的碰撞，盛夏和寒冬的区别。他们之间有过短暂的冷战，也有漫长的温存，有一片情深，更有生死边界的吻。那是达米安给他的烙印，唯一一次，也差点变成最后一次。那个吻好像世界末日，好像山洪爆发，好像台风席卷，而他们置身于风暴眼，那里风平浪静，万物生长；周遭满是灾难与毁灭，他们充耳不闻，只有一个绵长而悠久的吻，从亘古开始，一直持续到沧海桑田，地老天荒。

乔想，他是很喜欢和达米安在一起的。他喜欢两个人的夜巡，哪怕只是救下几只树上的猫咪。在无数个穷凶极恶的夜晚，在他的城市或他的城市，光明和黑暗并肩齐行，穿梭在川流不息的车辆和人群。那天结束夜巡后乔纳森去便利店买了汉堡和薯条，又给达米安捎带了一份草莓味的冰淇淋。乔把零钱递给达米安说，小D，我想去更高的地方看看。达米安说，好，于是他们坐到一个印着布鲁斯·韦恩的大大的脸的巨型广告牌上面。乔一边嚼着汉堡一边含糊不清地说，小D，我想去外面的世界看看，去你我的城市以外的地方看看。等毕业后我们一起去旅行吧！达米安咬了一勺冰淇淋说，随你啊。乔说，我想去冰岛，冰岛人相信有小精灵。我还想去看极光，极光好漂亮，而且绿色的极光好像你眼睛的颜色。然后他又叹了口气说，我觉得我爸妈不会同意我去这么远的地方的。达米安说，你不是能飞么，飞去那里啊。乔撇撇嘴说，可我只想要一次普普通通、简简单单的旅行，没有超能力，没有那么多乱七八糟的东西。再说我还不能飞这么远，而且我想和你一起去。冰岛真的很美，我在书上看到过，它的首都叫雷克雅未克，冰岛语里的意思是冒烟的湾岸，因为那儿的温泉很多，城市上空一年四季都弥漫着如烟的水汽。达米安没有说话，乔纳森问他，小D，你有什么想去的地方吗？达米安说，没有，但既然你说了，那就冰岛吧。乔说，太好了，那我们以后一起去吧！达米安说，好，我答应你。

晚上他们睡在一块儿，临睡前乔给了他一个晚安吻。他是第一个给达米安晚安吻的人，塔利亚不会，布鲁斯更不会，所以乔纳森有幸观赏到了达米安那张始终冷峻的脸从白皙到如火烧云般粉红，像熟透了的番茄——然后达米安直直地给了他一拳。第二天晚上他有点儿后怕，打算钻进被子直接睡了。达米安本来在看书，看到乔纳森后就一直盯着他，看得他心里毛毛的，所以乔问他，怎么啦D。没怎么，达米安合上书本说，没什么事的话我先睡了，然后真的背对着乔躺下去睡觉。乔在内心激烈挣扎了一番，最终还是下定决心吻了吻他的额头说，晚安。达米安感觉自己的脸像开水一样滚烫起来，所以他用被子蒙住脸，把整个人都裹进去而不肯出来。乔拍拍他说，不要这样啦，快点出来，会闷坏的。达米安闷闷地说，走开，不要你管。乔无奈地说，好吧，那我走啦？可是达米安又蛮横地道，谁允许你走了。乔哭笑不得地说，你这个人真的很难哄欸！他感觉自己像在哄三岁小孩。过了一会儿乔试探性地问，小D，我能抱着你睡觉吗？达米安凶巴巴地说，随便，这种事情你自己决定不要问我，乔就大着胆子用手环住他的腰，明显感觉到对方的身体僵硬了一下。达米安的腰肢其实很柔软，但他紧张的时候肌肉就会绷紧，像是敏感的猫。乔察觉到了这点，所以他说，小D，放松点啦，我又不会吃了你。我感觉我在抱一块木头哎。你不喜欢抱就撒手啊！又没逼着你抱，达米安恶狠狠地道。乔连忙补过说，怎么可能舍得撒手！难得你肯让我抱唔唔唔……达米安捂住他的嘴说，闭嘴吧肯特，你、快、给、我、睡、觉！好好好，乔纳森嘟囔着把脑袋往人肩膀上靠。他把达米安整个人都圈在了怀里，好像他小时候睡觉喜欢抱一只泰迪熊。乔的发丝蓬蓬松松地扫过达米安的脖颈，温热呼吸轻轻吐在达米安的耳畔，而他本人却浑然不觉。达米安感觉自己又情不自禁地脸红了，甚至有了一点青春期的生理反应，这让他破天荒地感到自己的弱点无所遁形，所以他慌不择路地把乔踹下了床。

达米安睡着了其实很安分，乔纳森喜欢躺在他的枕头边上感受他平静的呼吸。乔身上很温暖，冬天就好像一个火炉，达米安会不自觉地往他身上蹭，像是黏牙的橡皮糖，这是他最毫无防备的时候，也是最让乔觉得他可爱的地方。达米安好像很没安全感的小孩，只有乔知道达米安以前不堪的生活，那种刀尖舔血的日子，以及睡梦中也需提心吊胆的感觉，和他儿时的平稳安逸截然不同。克拉克和露易丝给了他一个避风港，让他成长为太阳一般的人；而塔利亚带给达米安无法逃离的噩梦，无尽的杀戮与鲜血，让他像是上好发条的机器人，像是没有灵魂的躯壳，让他麻木不仁，让他成为一具任她使唤的行尸走肉，让他如月亮坠落于黑夜。好在他遇到了乔，乔让他暴戾的性格、残忍的作风一点一点融化在棉花糖里，给了他完整的灵魂和心。乔是他生命的另一半，是他遮挡过往岁月、替他驱散乌云的太阳。乔像一道光，粗暴地惊醒了他往昔恍惚而贫瘠的那些岁月；像启明星，划破漫漫长夜。

后来他们真的去了冰岛。路上乔纳森翻阅着旅游手册激动地说，天啊小D，冰岛简直是甜食爱好者的胜利。我好想吃巧克力，哦对，还有三文鱼。他们在水汽氤氲的雷克雅未克落地，那里天空蔚蓝，一碧如洗；山峰围绕，海水荡漾。恰逢饭点，达米安带着乔直奔主题：三文鱼不必说，他们甚至还尝试了腐败鲨鱼肉，但味道实在一言难尽，还是黄油和鱼干的搭配深得人心。冰岛的自来水可以直接喝，空气像是薄荷味的，让人神清气爽。第一天他们去看黄金瀑布，遗憾的是没能看到彩虹；泡了蓝湖，接着在托宁湖边散步，看到几只野鸭摇摇摆摆地走在路上，又逛了几个博物馆。第二天他们在珍珠楼歪打正着到一个音乐会，登上了哈尔格林姆斯教堂的观景台，晃过洛加维格大街，然后赶去瓦特纳冰川国家公园。第三天他们在冰原上骑着雪摩托飞驰，还幸运地在冰河湖遇见了海豚：达米安说有只咧着嘴的看上去和乔笑起来的样子一模一样。乔纳森在斯瓦蒂佛斯瀑布附近捡了几块石头留作纪念，在米湖的游船上打盹，路过纪念品店时停下来买了几个带着海鹦、北极熊图案的钥匙链，达米安则囤了些奶糖和巧克力，之后在维克停留。那是一个被群山怀抱的安静的小镇，房屋简单，错落有致，山绵延不绝的脊背上覆盖着皑皑的白雪。小镇后方是一望无际的大海，在阳光的照耀下微微泛着金光。那儿的沙滩是奇异的黑色，达米安装了瓶沙子打算收藏。  
回去前乔说，D，我们再去看一次黄金瀑布吧！达米安不知道他为什么对那里情有独钟，但还是点点头说，好。他们再次来到黄金瀑布，那儿的水流依然不停地翻涌奔腾。出门前淅淅沥沥地下着小雨，乔纳森一副忧心忡忡的样子，说天气预报怎么老骗人，这样又要看不到彩虹了。达米安说没关系，雨会停的，后来天真的放晴，还出现了太阳。乔很开心地说，天啊小D，你会魔法！但是震耳欲聋的瀑布声淹没了他的声音。达米安问他：你——说——什——么。乔就在他耳边大声喊道：我——说——  
这时突然有人指着天空惊呼说，彩虹！乔纳森回头去看，在四溅的水珠之中，在磅礴的金光之中，真的隐隐约约出现了彩虹。他兴奋地拉着达米安说，小D，快看啊，彩虹！是啊，彩虹彩虹，你心心念念的彩虹，达米安鄙夷地道。你觉得彩虹会给我们带来好运吗，乔很天真地问，他说这话时蓝色眼睛里亮晶晶的。达米安刻薄的话堵在喉咙里，最后他点点头说，会的。乔和他十指相扣说，D，你觉得我们会下地狱吗？达米安和他额头抵着额头说，不会，因为我们没有错，爱情更没有错，爱就是爱。  
在冰岛的最后一个晚上他们跟团追光，开车从市区颠簸到了郊区，大约十点左右抵达目的地，然后陆陆续续地支起帐篷、点燃篝火。他们在一处视野相对开阔的地方安顿好后，两个人一起围着篝火坐下来取暖。乔精神抖擞地说，小D，我们马上就能看到极光啦。嗯，达米安眯着眼睛靠在他身上，一副懒洋洋的样子。深邃的夜空中点缀了许多星星，乔的脸冻得红红的，火焰温暖的光亮围绕在他和达米安身侧。十一点多的时候月光褪去，取而代之的是一道道神秘而美丽的极光。真美啊，达米安说。乔转过头去看他眸中的绿色，比层层叠叠的极光还要来得纯粹、漂亮。  
看得差不多了乔开始烤棉花糖。吃吗，他边说边把一串烤好的递给达米安，棉花糖的甜味丝丝缕缕弥漫在空气里。吃啊，达米安伸手接过，心也跟着一块儿融化。小D，有件事情我一直想跟你说，乔犹犹豫豫着开口道。嗯，你说，达米安停下动作来看着他的眼睛。乔把一个小小的盒子塞到他手里说，打开看看。达米安照做了，发现盒子里装着一枚银色的、新月状的戒指，有些惊讶地向乔投去探询的目光。是的，就是这样，乔抓了抓头发，然后单膝跪地在他面前，用那两片宝蓝虔诚地对上他眼瞳里葱茏的森绿，一字一句掷地有声地道：所以，达米安·韦恩，你愿意和我结婚吗？  
……我的天，肯特，达米安扶着额头，好半天说不出话来，你这求婚也……太草率了吧。嗯，乔有些不好意思地笑笑，试探性地问道：所以……你的答复是……？  
其实答案早就清晰明了了，不是吗，达米安顿了顿说，乔纳森·肯特，我愿意和你结婚。  
太好了！乔的眼角泛出了泪花，跳起来给了对方一个大大的拥抱。好啦，好啦，达米安拍拍乔的手示意他松开，接着从上衣口袋里掏出一个小巧的红丝绒盒子递给他，偏过头不看着乔说，只是、我本来以为这件事会是我来做……毕竟戒指我很久以前就准备好了。乔接过盒子打开，发现里面是一枚泛着暖光的浅金色戒指。戒指上镶嵌了一个切割成太阳形状的钻石，内侧则用英文花体刻着乔纳森的名字。没想到你这个迟钝的家伙竟然会比我抢先一步，达米安红着脸道。  
达米安！乔纳森一把把他抱起来转圈并大喊：我真的真的真的真的很喜欢你，喜欢得不能再喜欢了——喜欢得简直要死了！我爱你！  
笨蛋，达米安用小到只有自己听得见的声音说，谁不是啊。

他们的婚礼在春天举行。到了宣读誓词的时候，乔纳森先向前一步，有些紧张地咳了几声，然后从上衣口袋里掏出一张皱巴巴的纸条，紧张地用手捏住它开始照本宣读：达米安，我，乔纳森·肯特，这辈子所遇到的最美好的事情就是遇见了你。你是上天赐予我的奇异恩典，是我的朋友，我的搭档，更是我的爱人。我爱你，你是如此地不可思议。你打破我平淡无奇的生活，带给我精彩绝伦的冒险，你让世界如万花筒般在我眼前铺展开来。我曾幻想今天的到来，也曾恐惧世界的偏见，但如今我终于明白，只要和你在一起，哪怕是在宇宙尽头流浪我也心甘情愿。从今往后我会对你不离不弃，生死相随，直到永远。  
乔的声音有些颤抖，但字里行间流露的尽是真情，如三月春风般吹面不寒。达米安等他说完后上前，和他面对面站在一起说：乔，在遇见你之前我从未想过我也能触及太阳。我曾以为我会永坠黑暗，但幸好你拉住了我。你将光热洒向我，如同太阳照耀大地。你是如此慷慨、无私，愿意和我这样的人共度余生。谢谢你出现在我的生命里，乔。我爱你。  
他们紧紧地拥抱在一起，如同在风暴眼，那里冰河解冻，万物复苏，无波无澜；柳条轻拂水面，枝头抽出新叶，只有天使在他们头顶歌唱。


End file.
